1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to construction equipment and, more specifically without limitation, to power hand tools.
2. Description of the Related Art
The growth of a building and construction industry of a nation can be an indicator of that country's economic health. When an economy is strong and dynamic, new buildings are erected, new roads are built, and new homes are produced. Vigorous economies also allow older buildings to be renovated. Homes, offices, and major institutions also are scheduled for repair and/or needed maintenance projects during economic booms. Painters, carpenters, carpet layers, roofers, electricians, and plumbers are a major part of the building and construction industry.
Craftsmen and tradesmen use a variety of tools in the completion of their labors. Some of the tools are specific to a particular skill or trade.
Plumbers, for example, make use of pipe wrenches while electricians use wire connectors. Other tools are common to most skilled craftsmen. Tools such as screwdrivers are an example of this class of tool. One tool that is typically found in one form or another on any job site is a saw.
Saws may be classified into two large categories. There are handsaws. These saws are typically used on jobs that require a limited number of cuts to be made on a piece of work. They are also used in certain settings where electrical current is not easily accessible. The second category is the power saw. These saws are fitted with motors or engines that increase their power and make them useful in remote settings. The power saw may be found in workshops, factories, and in forests far from civilization.
Whether it is a handsaw or a power saw, the function of a saw is the same. It is designed to cut all types of material including wood, plastic, and metal. There are times, though, when the size or design of a particular saw is contrary to the type of task being performed. For example, a person desiring to cut into a section of flooring to remove damaged plywood may find it fatiguing and frustrating to cut into a corner area. Using a large power saw is perfect for cutting into open areas but when the cut approaches a cabinet or corner area, the power saw becomes awkward to use.
What is needed is a power handsaw that can cut a kerf immediately adjacent to a corner juncture defined by a horizontal surface and a vertical surface.